Forged by Fire
by X-Deyoxis-X
Summary: After events of Brain Invaders. Thoughts. Ahsoka and Barriss play and game while Anakin and Luminara chat. AhsokaBarriss friendship and AnakinLuminara friendship. One-shot.


First ever attempt at a Star Wars story. I don't have a huge knowledge of Star Wars so, for me, I believe this is fairly good. There's no romance whatsoever. It's a BarrisAhsoka friendship and an AnakinLuminara friendship. Takes place after Brain Invaders, before Grievous Intrigue. Do enjoy.

**Forged by Fire**

Some would say it was Forged by Fire.

If you were to ask Ahsoka Tano, Padawan of Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, she would probably say it was made by the near-death situations that had occurred.

It wasn't everyday two were buried alive among rubble, unsure if survival would be an option in the end. It was luck, some said, that the communicator worked, allowing their signal to be tracked and for Luminara and Anakin to unbury them without more debris falling down to crush them. Others said it was skill. Either way, that day proved to be the most rewarding and the most frustrating of all when it came to the following assignment. That medical supply trip had no where seemed it would include terrifying events to ensue.

Jedi were not supposed to make attachments.

Perhaps it was not quite an attachment formed or perhaps it was. Would an attachment be what one called friendship?

If you were to ask Barriss Offee, she would not lie. The Padawan would honestly admit that she truly believed Ahsoka to be a friend. For not just the being buried alive, but by the second encounter with trouble the two of them had faced.

It wasn't everyday one's mind was taken control by a worm. Barriss would never forget the feeling of little control over everything that was her's. Her body, her control on the Force. Her lightsaber. Each thing could have easily finished Ahsoka's life, for Ahsoka fought back little, not wanting to hurt the Barriss that was buried within. It was a struggled that Barriss fought hard against, and she diminished the strength behind her body's attacks, allowing Ahsoka an easier chance.

She had meant for Ahsoka to kill her.

Ahsoka had not, though. Instead, when the cold forced the worm writhing out of Barriss' open mouth, the Torgruta had instead sliced the demon in half. Was Barriss right in believing this was friendship?

If you were to ask Anakin Skywalker, he wouldn't have much to say on the matter. He wasn't one to openly admit things so easily, especially when it came to the day he almost lost his Padawan. Though pride had long since replaced the worry, it was not something he wished to dwell on. He wasn't exactly sure he'd call it friendship when you included him. Ahsoka and Barriss perhaps, but he wouldn't agree beyond that. Luminara was an acquaintance. He had hardly spoken to Barriss.

It wasn't everyday one had to put so much hope into something where so little could be found. Between Luminara's speeches and the whirling of machines moving what was left of the factory around him, Anakin had had difficulty concentrating on any one thing. Who knew exactly where the Padawans were buried. The West end? The East? Perhaps they were even in the catacombs, and everything had toppled inside there. And then when Ahsoka and Barriss were stuck with the worms. He had to get Poggle the Lesser to speak, but it wouldn't be easy. What did he need to do?

What if he failed?

His words had been confident. Had he really felt that way?

If you asked Luminara Unduli, you wouldn't get much of a response either. She was known to be one with control. With dignity and flow. There wasn't usually a time when she didn't march forward without some grace to her step and some words on her lips. However, she also knew when to back down and when to accept things. Like the fact that Barriss and Ahsoka could have been lost. Twice. She was the last to know, it felt. She heard only from Anakin's communicator, from Ahsoka, that the Padawan's wouldn't make it out of the droid factory before it collapsed. She heard from Anakin that Barriss was trapped on a ship with mind control parasites.

It wasn't everyday one had to worry but act so calm. Luminara knew that something had formed between Ahsoka and Barriss after the first incident. She hadn't considered or paid heed to if she cared. To if she, herself, was 'attached'. She said very softly to Anakin that she was prepared to let her student go if Barriss was to perish. This wasn't a lie. However, she had not said she would handle it well. One can be prepared, but not fully ready. She wouldn't tell anybody that part, though.

There was one instant where Anakin had made her smile.

There was no denying he was quite the Jedi. Would she consider him a friend, though?

Coruscant. 8:00 AM.

"I don't know if I ever got to fully thank you, Ahsoka."

Barriss' cool voice drifted from a couple feet down the hallway. Ahsoka had been heading to who-knows-where. It had been about two days since the 'brain invasion' (as Ahsoka called it) and now they were all back in the Jedi Temple. Anakin had gone with Luminara and Obi-wan to speak with the Jedi Council about upcoming matters and Ahsoka was told to continue to recover. She hadn't been too thrilled, but now, she discovered, Barriss was being forced to stay back as well.

"No need, Barriss. You would have done the same thing for me," Ahsoka shrugged, rolling her eyes like it was no big deal.

A small smile played upon the elder Padawan's face. Barriss knew she would have tried to find another way as well. She would not have wanted to kill Ahsoka. It wouldn't have seemed right. She would admit to herself, though, that she would have if it had been fully required.

"Perhaps," Barriss teased lightly, glancing around quickly.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Have you already eaten by the way?" Barriss questioned, attempting to keep up conversation.

"I'm not really hungry," Ahsoka answered honestly, casting her gaze out of the windows of the hallway.

Light filtered through, giving the whole walkway a warm glow. Currently, it was empty, lacking even that of a passing droid. It was silent, but it was a nice silence. Giving things a peaceful feeling. This was a peace Ahsoka actually could handle. She was starting to believe that the reason she couldn't enjoy the peace on the medical supply ship was because, in the end, there hadn't really been peace. Just Clones ready to kill them.

"That's alright. Come sit on this bench with me. We can talk, if you like," Barriss offered, moving slowly to the stone bench lined along the other side of the hallway.

She seated herself and looked up as Ahsoka trotted over and sat down beside her. For a moment, Barriss pondered what to say, but, suddenly, Ahsoka was beaming. The Torgruta turned and picked up Barriss' hands.

"What is it, Ahsoka?" Barriss asked, alarmed.

"Lets play a game. Did you ever do those little hand-clapping games when you were little? I only remember a couple, but I know their whole rhymes and rules!"

Barriss was taken aback for a moment and stared dumbfound at Ahsoka. For a moment, she thought her friend was crazy, but then realized she was serious. She pondered before speaking.

"Those are youngling games."

"So?"

Barriss opened her mouth to respond but came out with nothing. Ahsoka was right. So?

"Alright then. Lets do it, you lead. What game?"

"Concentration," Ahsoka declared, and lifted her hands, one higher and facing down, one lower and facing up.

Barriss copied, readying herself. She recalled the game from the back of her mind and when it began, her hands moved fluidly and swiftly along with the beat. Ahsoka boasted out the beginning rhyme, for no one was around to hear. Barriss quickly kept to the beat.

"…I'll go first.

And you will follow.

The category is…

Planets."

Barriss blinked in surprise. Planets?

"Really, Ahsoka, planets?" Barriss questioned before Ahsoka could name the first one. Their hands continued to move, even clapping in between each motion despite they had broken from the game.

"Really, Barriss. Coruscant."

Clap. Clap.

"Malastare."

Clap. Clap.

"Naboo."

Clap. Clap.

"Tatooine."

And so they continued until it was narrowed down, planets that each Padawan knew slowly diminishing until Barriss made the mistake.

"Naboo."

"I already said Naboo! I win," Ahsoka exclaimed, pulling her hands away in excitement and fist pumping.

Caught of guard, Barriss had continued to move her hands for their clap, overshot, and smacked Ahsoka upside the chin. For a moment, Barriss covered her mouth, apologizing quickly while Ahsoka sat with a stunned look. Then, what was only about five seconds, Ahsoka burst into laughter, pushing Barriss playfully before they were both sitting there, giggling and covering their mouths like younglings.

And for once, being a Jedi didn't matter at all.

Coruscant. 10:00 AM.

"Heading out already, Skywalker?" Luminara spoke, watching as Anakin strode past her, toward a ship.

"Yes. With Grievous around, it's never quite certain when trouble might decide to brew up again," Anakin responded, stopping to turn around and face the other Jedi.

"Have you had anything to drink today?"

Anakin blinked, wondering why Luminara would bring up a question like that. He thought for a moment, pondering whether to admit that he actually hadn't or to just pardon it and be on his way. Currently, he was in no rush so he decided to just admit it.

"Today, no."

"Come join me for something before you leave. I wish to talk."

With that, Luminara led the way off to where they later found themselves sitting down to enjoy a cup of tea. She stirred it slowly, watching as Anakin pondered. He hadn't ever found the drink entirely satisfying, but he hadn't wanted to turn in down in front of Master Unduli. Obi-wan sure seemed to enjoy tea. Maybe it was an older generation thing.

"So, what did you wish to speak about?" Anakin finally pressed, taking a sip. Extremely strong, this one was. Sugar. He made a face.

Luminara chuckled.

"Nothing too important. Just idle chatter, if you will. I heard Ahsoka and Barriss laughing this morning in one of the hallways of the Jedi Temple. I looked around a corner. They appeared to be playing a game. I didn't intrude, but it was quite amusing," she dwelled, taking a sip out of her own cup. Perfect.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that. They weren't disturbing anybody?"

"No, Skywalker, they were not. However, I fear that this could turn into a bad habit. You know as well as I do that attachments shouldn't be made. As soon as we're positive of recovery, they shouldn't be together on missions for a while, I believe."

The seriousness of Luminara's voice made Anakin snap his head up from where he dumped sugar into his tea to try and sweeten it up some. On her face, though, he saw a bit of pain. She didn't want to do it, she was just voicing what she thought was best.

"Perhaps you're correct. Perhaps, you couldn't be more wrong," Anakin tried. He didn't want to really be involved. They would go on missions where needed, not based off whether they had an attachment or not.

"Skywalker, you know this is dangerous for both of them, it could get them killed."

"So far its kept both of them alive."

Luminara did not speak for many moments after that. Neither did she return to the subject. Anakin was correct. If Ahsoka had not so wanted to keep Barriss alive, perhaps she would have actually killed Barriss when she was infected by the worm. The thought was retching, that a Padawan would do such a thing to another one.

"Are you heading off with Obi-wan?"

"Perhaps," Anakin responded, taking another sip. Better. He still didn't officially appreciate the taste all too much.

"And perhaps I've not been thinking clear. I've seen this kind of attachment before and I don't think it is dangerous," Luminara mused.

"Pardon, Master?"

"To friendship," the elder Jedi suddenly said, holding up her cup of tea.

A moment passed before Anakin smiled.

"To friendship."

The glasses clanked together and for once, both Jedi believed that a friendship had been Forged by Fire. Ahsoka and Barriss' had the strength to support their own, as well as new ones, like a steel sword protecting its wielder.

The hope was that, in the future, it would make a difference.

---So that's it.

I don't mind constructive criticism, as I don't know much about Star Wars other than the basics from the movies and TV show. I did as much research as I could manage, but it was late and I was tired so I'm sure I screwed up some.

Some nice reviews would be pleasant, of coarse, and, please... no bashing. This wasn't romance, just friendship. So don't go talking to me that you don't like Luminara and Anakin together and whatnot...

I just really wanted to try a Star Wars one-shot and I'm fairly pleased.

I hope some of you are as well.

Love, Deyoxis


End file.
